


I Love You, Chloe Price

by bunkiss



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunkiss/pseuds/bunkiss
Summary: Chloe took a deep breath, trying to also take in the sight before her.Max.Beautiful, beautiful Max. So sweet, so pure.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I Love You, Chloe Price

**Author's Note:**

> hi its 3am and i am just now obsessed with Pricefield so theres that

“What are we doing here Chloe?”

The lighthouse. A beacon of… something.

A reminder?

Desecrated. Empty.

It’s been 4 years since that fateful day… Arcadia Bay got ripped to shreds.

But Max’s mission had been completed in the end.

Chloe was alive. Chloe was safe. Chloe was right beside Max, gripping her hand, disregarding Max’s clammy palms.

“Always… return to your roots… or something like that,” Chloe lead Max to the edge of the cliff, gesturing her to sit next to her on a soft tuft of lush green Oregon grass.

Chloe took a deep breath, trying to also take in the sight before her.

Max.

Beautiful, beautiful Max. So sweet, so pure.

Chloe let her eyes wander, starting with Max’s legs, dangling off the side of the cliff. She was wearing a pair of shorts, and a pair of clean white sneakers. She had cuffed socks - ridiculously embarrassing for anyone else to wear other than Max. Somehow, Max looked adorable.

Next her hips.

_Her hips_ , Chloe thought, a twinge of desperation in the back of her mind. Letting her mind wander momentarily, Chloe thought back to the first time she touched Max there.

How warm and exciting. Exhilarating. New uncharted territory between friends, confusion and lust all wrapped into one.

Chloe remembered how Max trembled under the gentle touch of Chloe’s fingers tracing her hip bones. How she would exhale softly, embarrassing herself in the process.

Her eyes moved to her chest.

Max was wearing a yellow t-shirt; pale yellow. She wore a thin yellow tank top underneath, and looked like the spitting image of a summer day. Her breasts, dainty and perky, lay perfectly atop her chest, responsible for holding that huge heart of hers back.

Thoughts drifting again, Chloe remembered the first time she got to see her vulnerable naked body, and how mesmerized she was. How she kissed the space in between her breasts, eliciting soft moans from her partner. How she accidentally grazed one of Max’s nipples and that was how she found out Max has got a real thing for that.

Chloe giggled, remembering how flushed Max was after she realized it too.

“It’s strange,” Max began.

“When this was home, it never felt like home,” she continued, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging tightly.

“But now, coming back after everything, I get the feeling that I’m home…” Max let her voice trail off, seemingly lost in thought.

Chloe sighed, looking out at the pale sunset before them, the water reflecting the orange hues with every slight movement.

  
“It’s where I met you,” Chloe stated matter-of-factly; this had just slipped from the blue-haired girl's lips. Max turned to look at Chloe dead on, a soft and gentle smile playfully dancing on her lips.

Her lips.

Chloe’s thoughts began to trail again.

_Her lips._

She thought about the first time she got to taste those lips. Honey lip balm. Syrup from pancakes that morning.

Absent-mindedly, Chloe reached out and gently traced her fingers around Max’s mouth. Brushing a piece of hair out of her face, Chloe tucked it behind her ear.

“I wonder if alternate reality Max and Chloe are also horny for each other,” Chloe joked, being rewarded with a light punch on the shoulder from Max.

“I think it’s the one constant in this universe… I… I love you Chloe,” Max stammered, a light blush flushing her cheeks and darkening freckles around her nose. Max, as shy as ever, tucked her hands in her lap and lazily twirled her fingers. She stared at her hands, avoiding eye contact with Chloe.

Chloe followed Max’s gaze to her hands.

Her hands.

The first time she learned the secret abilities those hands had. 

She remembers those fingers, warm and curling inside her very core. Pulling out pure ecstasy with every thrust.

Max met Chloe’s gaze, and to Chloe’s surprise, Max leapt forward, placing her lips on Chloe’s. Wide eyes turned half lidded, and Max was going for the gold. She nibbled on Chloe’s lower lip, asking for entrance. Chloe parted hers in response, and soon enough, Max’s warm tongue was inside her mouth, fighting for dominance.

Chloe instinctively gripped the small of Max’s back, bringing her closer and virtually on top of her. Max straddled Chloe, sitting right on top of her thighs. The warmth down below radiated between the two of them, only pushing them further.

Max winded her fingers in Chloe’s messy blue hair, pulling her even closer.

Chloe traced her finger along the waistline of Max’s shorts, playfully tugging at them.

“No one’s around… it’s been pretty empty around these parts lately, miss,” Chloe, again, cracking a joke for God knows what reason.

Max pulled away, giggling. “Oh has it?”

Chloe tucked her face in the chest of her lover, taking a deep breath to inhale her comforting scent.

Max wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck, to which Chloe responded “Oh my dear Maxine… you are not getting off that easy.” Chloe wrapped her arms tighter around Max’s waist, gently lying her on her back in the grass.

Max didn’t move from Chloe’s gaze once.

She began with light kisses on her cheeks. One by one, each one leaving Max feeling breathless and, well, incredibly heated.

Chloe continued to her neck. Here she began to kiss harder and sucked on Max’s delicate skin. Max began to move her head back in pleasure, a louder moan escaping along with the sharp intake of breath.

Chloe kissed her shoulders. She tightened her grip on Max’s waist, pulling her core to meet Chloe’s, and grinding against her. This managed to get a frantic moan from Max and sent a shockwave through Chloe.

She traced her fingers around Max’s shorts again, this time tugging with intent.

Unbuttoning and pulling them slowly down her legs, and out from under her.

Chloe helped Max onto her back again, opening Max’s legs softly and sticking her head in between them, holding onto Max’s thigh for support.

Chloe showered kisses right above the heat, and just below Max’s navel, causing Max to squeeze her legs together and almost decapitating Chloe in the process.

But of course, Chloe took this as a sign to continue - so she did.

Chloe played with the hem of her panties, grey with a white band of lace around them.

Some of Chloe’s favorite actually; they made Max’s ass fulfill its cute butt potential.

She slipped the panties out from under Max, letting her kisses trail lower and lower with every step. Once Max’s panties were tossed aside, Chloe looked up with only her eyes - her mouth currently leaving what will definitely be a bruise in the morning on her inner thigh. She caught the image of Max, flushed, sweaty, and barely able to keep her eyes open.

“Fuucckkk… Chloe… Please don’t tease me…” She moaned absolutely breathlessly.

“It’s only a tease if you don’t get what you want in the end,” she assured the inpatient one. “And..” Chloe put her lips right next to Max’s ears, also pink with lust. “I’m going to make you cum. But you’re going to sit here like a good girl and let me have some fun and play first.” Max moaned even louder this time, and with Chloe’s face right next to hers, it sent shudders through Chloe’s body.

Chloe returned back to her place in between Max’s thighs, except this time, she ran her parted lips from the back of her entrance to her clit.

When she reached Max’s clit, she started with very gentle stroking with her tongue; she had learned a figure-eight trick before that worked pretty well.

Max almost looked as if she couldn’t handle it. She was panting and squeezing her thighs together so tightly, Chloe almost got concerned she was doing something wrong.

“Chloe… Please… I…” Chloe shoved her tongue inside Max’s throbbing hole, a cry coming from Max’s lips. “I want… you… please…” Max gasped, unable to finish a complete sentence in one go from the lack of oxygen.

**_Yeah. Definitely not doing anything wrong._ **

While Chloe’s tongue began slowly thrusting in and out of Max, she raised two fingers of her own up to Max’s face.

Max, confused at first, understood after a second.

Max put her long slender fingers in her mouth, sucking and salivating.

_Fuck, Max. That was really hot._

All Chloe could see in Max’s eyes was lust as she held eye contact with the wild blue woman.

Once Max had finished, Chloe brought the two moist fingers back down to Max’s raging fire that had become of her core.

Chloe could see Max dripping at this point, all over Chloe’s tongue.

She tasted like honey. Honey and rain.

It was delectable.

Chloe inserted the two fingers into Max, curling at the end as she did that first time.

She pumped those fingers, in and out, in and out, until Max was near tears. Chloe stopped doing figures with her tongue and with the hand that wasn’t inside Max already, she used her thumb to massage her clit.

Max began twitching, loud moans echoing through the wild.

“Ch-Chlo…Chloe..! I’m gunn-“ A twitch - Chloe’s fingers were covered in her sticky love potion.

Looking Max in the eye the whole time, she brought the sticky fingers to her mouth and licked them clean, giving a gentle kiss to Max in return and allowing the taste of her linger between the kiss.

_I hope she can taste how amazing she is._

“Alright… It’s your turn now, Price.”


End file.
